you're an idiot (I fancy you anyway)
by ChocolateWonder
Summary: James is quite an idiot, but Lily likes him in spite of that. For Em.


Prompts:

 **Last Ship Sailing Competition:** (word) direction, (word) postpone (color) peach

 **Drabble Game Challenge:** Jily, "I'm glad you didn't die, so I can kill you myself."

 **Word Count:** 731

* * *

 _For my awesome friend/wife, Em, whose support means so much to me. Thank you so much._

* * *

"Idiot," Lily muttered, pacing outside the hospital wing, "Show-off."

She continued to abuse James's name until the boy himself exited the wing.

She rounded on him and promptly slapped him in the face and James staggered back.

"Ouch!" he yelped, rubbing his rapidly reddening cheek.

"Arsehole!" Lily shouted, "Why'd you decide to scare the hell out of me like that? You could've died with a foolish stunt like that!"

James opened his mouth to retort, but Lily's tirade wasn't over yet. "You're an imbecile! I'm glad you didn't die, so I can kill you myself!"

"It's not like I wanted to!" James got to speak for the first time. "It was absolutely necessary—"

"—to dangle off of the edge of the Astronomy Tower?" Lily laughed cynically. "Don't give me that, Potter."

He let her rant, wanting her frustrations to be released before he made his move. She was less likely to resist if she was calmer. Besides, she looked even more beautiful when she was angry.

"What on Earth were you thinking? You're so _thick_ , James Potter! Skydiving off of the tallest tower? Not even Peter would be that stupid."

He leaned casually against the wall, his lips quirking into an amused smile. "Are you finished?"

"Yes." She did not like the look on his face.

"Good." And then he kissed her soundly on the lips, catching her off guard.

She began to melt into the kiss, her arms wrapping around his neck securely, while his coiled around her waist.

And as his hand traveled in the direction of her knickers, she suddenly realized exactly what she was doing and pulled away.

"You sneaky prat!" she accused, but didn't remove her arms from around his neck, "I'm supposed to mad at you, but not when you're distracting me like that!"

"That's the point." He began to lower his face again to resume their kiss, but she purposely turned her face to side so that his lips brushed her cheek. She shivered voluntarily.

"No, James," she warned, "Later."

He pouted, reluctantly unwinding his arms from her waist and crossing them across his chest. Lily stood shakily, her arms hanging uselessly at her side.

"So," James said, towering above her, "Why did you postpone our romantic kiss? You'd better have a good reason."

Lily shifted her feet and straightened her shoulders so she appeared more confident than she looked. "I do," she said.

"I'm waiting."

She swallowed, mustering up her courage; James could be intimidating when he wanted.

"I fancy you. A lot." She looked directly into his penetrating eyes. "I know you still fancy me. But aren't we going too fast?"

James bit his lip, contemplating her question thoughtfully. Lily elaborated as he was thinking.

"I mean, we just started dating only a few days ago, and you're already trying to get my knickers off. If I had allowed you to, who knows where this would've gone?"

James gazed at her. "It's not like we haven't kissed before," he said carefully, not wanting to provoke her, "and I would've stopped if I felt like I was going to do something you wouldn't want me to do."

"But you almost didn't, James," she reminded him, "You nearly crossed the line. I like you, James, but I don't want to do something reckless that's going to cause us trouble in the future."

"Okay, if you put it that way," he closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, "then I'm sorry. It's so difficult to control myself whenever I'm close to you. You're just so _tempting_."

" _Me_?" she asked, bewildered, "How am I tempting?"

"You're just so perfect." He closed his eyes again briefly and opened them to reveal blazing hazel orbs.

"You wear those short skirts that show off your incredibly sexy legs. You talk to everyone with such poise and grace it's a wonder you have an explosive temper. You don't go off of first impressions, but try and see the best in everyone. It doesn't help that you look nothing short of gorgeous every second of every day."

Lily was quite unashamed to say that she threw herself at him after that heartfelt monologue. After all, how could she not?

She clutched his peach-colored shirt as her lips moved feverishly against his own. He was radiating love and warmth and passion and she _loved_ it.

Because it was only for her.


End file.
